


Apples

by Egotistic



Series: Moonsun Collection [1]
Category: K-pop, Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 03:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12903255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egotistic/pseuds/Egotistic
Summary: No one told Yongsun that the infamous ‘Big Bad Wolf’ was greasy.





	Apples

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything, if I did, I would make Mamamoo, the ambassadors of pocky&pretz, play the friggin’ pocky game already.
> 
> This is basically your "Big Bad Wolf"-ish scenario.
> 
> English isn’t my first language, apologies for any wrong grammar/spelling and such. Read the author's note at the end if you could. Thank you loads moomoos! Thanks for reading! 4WithSun!

Everyone in her family liked apples. Kim Yongsun _loved_ them. The girl often bragged about once eating three apples in succession. Her older sister cringed at the thought and cursed her inability to gain weight despite eating so much. Yongsun just smirked smugly at Yonghee.

Yongsun’s obsession with the fruit started from when she was a child.

There was about a line of apple trees that belonged to her family en route to her grandmother’s house, so whenever she does her weekly visit to the old woman, she makes sure to pick a few apples for her to munch on during the trip and some for her family.

It was maybe a two hour walk just from the entrance of the forest and add one more hour if she came from her parents’ home. She never complained about the journey though. She was free during her mini-adventures. She would often sing as the breeze sails smoothly against her long brown hair.

But her visit this week was _eventful_ , to put it nicely. If she was being honest– she’d say frustrating.

Yongsun was never a morning person, but she always woke up early for her weekly visits. She leaves quickly, and after a quick stop at the market for her grandmother’s favorite pastries, Yongsun’s face lights up at the thought of eating her favorite fruit.

That’s what should’ve happened. Not this. What happened to the peaceful and jolly adventure? The soothing wind? And who is this– _this person_ eating and picking _~~her~~_ their apples?

“Yah!” Formalities be damned, “Thief!”

Said thief ignored her, causing Yongsun to become more infuriated. The latter stomped and approached the thief. She taps their shoulder with an annoyed look.

She tried to stay angry, _really_ , but her furrowed eyebrows shot up and her cheeks were tinted with the lightest shade of red when the stranger turned around, her face inches away from Yongsun.

The stranger blinked as Yongsun slightly backed away, shaking her head.

_‘I’m mad. I’m mad.’_

Clearing her throat, she glares at the stranger munching on their apple while hugging about a few more in her arms, “Excuse me but you’re not supposed to take those. My family owns them,” she successfully avoids stumbling on her words.

The stranger raises her hand as she chews the last bits of the fruit, as if saying _wait_ , and Yongsun could only stare in disbelief.

“Stop eating!”

The stranger swallows and drops the remains of the fruit, much to Yongsun’s misery, “Oh you meant the apples?”

Yongsun’s eye twitched, “Yes, I meant the apples,” she breathes to control her temper, “Now would you please return those?”

“You’re very cute but you’re not smart, aren’t you?” Yongsun gaped, baffled at the rudeness.

“I can’t give back what’s inside my stomach already, unless you want my puke or something?”

Yongsun immediately made a disgusted face, “No! I was talking about the apples in your hands!”

“Oh,” the stranger looks down, “ _Oh_.”

It was hard– resisting the urge not to grab the nearest stone and use it to smack some sense to this stranger. Yongsun sighs heavily. She feels so, _so_ _tired_ already.

“I can’t give them back either.”

“What–”

“–Don’t you know who I am?” The ~~attractive~~ cocky stranger asked with a small grin.

“I could care less even if you’re the queen of the land. Now give them back,” Yongsun huffed.

It took a good minute or two of complete silence before the stranger laughed, “Omo, you really don’t know who I am.”

“There’s nothing funny about this,” Yongsun glared.

“Sorry, sorry, but this is really rare,” the woman said, still laughing, “A pretty fool. _Yeppun_ _babo_. _Yeba_. I’m going to call you Yeba from now on.”

Because the woman was still clutching her sides laughing, she misses how Yongsun’s face reddens for a split-second.

_‘Stop being flustered, what the hell.’_

“Anyways–” she heard the stranger again, “As for the fruits, I can’t give them back. Besides, this is only like four apples compared to the hundreds you have here.”

“ _No, no,_ you don’t get it. These are apples. _Apples_.”

“What, do you have a fetish on them or something?”

“Wha–” Yongsun felt outraged at this point, “God, help me.”

“I don’t think God helps fallen angels,” the stranger winked.

“ _Stop_.”

The stranger chuckled, “Well, this was fun, but I’m afraid I need to go.”

“What? No,” Yongsun groaned but the stranger had already dashed past her and went deep into the forest.

“ _Yah!_ ”

* * *

“You’re just asking for a beating, aren’t you?”

“No, I’m asking if you live around here.”

Yongsun exhaled. Irritation was pretty much evident on her face, yet this ~~idiot~~ stranger is still bothering her as if it was her life mission. She was either ignoring Yongsun’s frustrations (If she was, Yongsun wouldn’t hesitate throwing her beloved apples just for something to use as ammunition) or extremely dense.

Yongsun groaned, ‘ _What did I do to deserve this?_ ’

When she had arrived earlier, she couldn’t have been more relieved when the thief from last week wasn’t anywhere to be seen.

It was short-lived though – when the leaves above her began rustling, and then said thief jumped down and scared the living daylights out of Yongsun. The stranger’s amused smirk at her reaction certainly did not help the situation.

“Hello,” the stranger greeted.

“Hello,” Yongsun gave a fake smile and walked past her, “–and goodbye.”

Her farewell went ignored as the woman easily caught up with her, asking questions that are way too personal for people you just met.

“Yeba?” The woman asked as Yongsun glared at her nickname. She just got a cheeky smile in return, “Oh good, you were spacing out for a minute there.”

“Why are you following me?” Yongsun interrupted, feet refusing to take another step with this stranger.

“Because you’re interesting,” the stranger said, “And pretty.”

“You know what– nevermind. Do what you want. Just go away.”

 “I’ve been waiting for you all week, Yeba. How can you just send me away?” The stranger pouted and Yongsun scolds herself for thinking how cute her pout was.

“No one asked you to do that,” Yongsun scowls, “And my name isn’t Yeba!”

“What’s your name then? Mine’s Moonbyul,” Moonbyul asked, munching on an apple Yongsun’s sure she stole again. She merely groans – maybe she’ll go away if Yongsun ignores her.

But life hates Yongsun.

* * *

“I guess she only comes on Sundays,” Yongsun mutters, looking around for the silver-haired greaseball.

‘ _Wait, why am I waiting for her?_ ’ She shook her head and focused back on the path leading to her grandmother’s house. Yongsun took a deep breath, soaking in the nature without any disturbance or surprises from a certain someone.

She missed this – _‘Peace and silen_ –’

“Yah, that’s enough already.”

‘– _Nevermind_ ,’ Yongsun whipped her head to the direction of the voice. How in the world did this place get so populated lately?

“There is no ‘enough’ in my dictionary,” a softer voice replied.

The two voices continued to bicker, drawing in Yongsun’s curiosity and eventually approaching them.

“Byulie-unnie is going to kill us if we’re not back by the time she returns!” Yongsun’s eyebrows raised at the mention of her personal troublemaker.

It didn’t take long before she sees the two arguing people with… _tails_?

‘ _Oh, werewolves_ ,’ she thinks while eyeing them curiously.

It wasn’t really a once-in-a-lifetime sight – werewolves were known to thrive in their area but they had never dared to approach the townsfolk because of some history that Yongsun’s unaware of. All she knew was that they were supposed to avoid them.

Which was exactly the opposite of what she’s doing.

“Okay, _okay_! Here, help me carry these back,” the shorter of the two said as she shoved god knows how many apples (Yongsun assumes it’s their apples again) to her companion.

“These are too many,” the other one grumbles.

“You can never have too–”

Yongsun’s feet accidentally breaks a twig as two heads snap at her direction, their furry ears perking up.

“Shit– it’s a human, Wheein-ah,” the taller one hissed.

“She looks harmless.”

“Would someone harmless sneak up on– _what are you doing!?_ ”

The other’s protests went ignored as Wheein happily approached Yongsun, “Hello!”

Yongsun also threw all caution and history to the wind as she waved back, smiling at the cuteness of the werewolf.

“This is a bad idea, Jung Wheein.”

“Relax Hyejin-ah,” Wheein replied, causing Hyejin to slap her forehead.

“You’re a wolf not a puppy who welcomes humans at doorstep!”

Hyejin, contrary to Wheein who was welcoming Yongsun with wide open arms, was snarling with her claws at full display, as if threatening the human. Said human was too distracted with Wheein’s dimple though.

The two quickly got acquainted like two peas in a pod, much to Hyejin’s horror and disbelief. She had stopped her growls after seeing that this… _odd_ ~~creature~~ human was truly harmless. Hopefully.

After what seemed like days of waiting, Hyejin had enough and nudged Wheein, “If you still remember me, _your dear friend since birth_ , we have to go back now.”

“Oh right. See you next time Yongsun-unnie,” Wheein gave her a dimpled smile once again and Yongsun resisted the urge to adopt said werewolf.

“I’m throwing you to the fire if Byulie-unnie’s there.”

“No, you won’t. You love me too much.”

“Wanna test that?”

Wheein was about to fire back a reply when Yongsun tapped her shoulder, “Did you say Byulie-unnie?”

“Yes…?”

“As in Moonbyul? Has silver hair? Apple thief?”

“Apple thief?” Wheein mumbles until her mouth forms an ‘o’ as if a light bulb lit up above her, “You must be Yeba!”

Yongsun’s smile twitched in annoyance, “Y-Yes.”

“Unnie’s right. You’re interesting. No wonder she talks about you so much,” Wheein says as she takes note of the small pink tint on Yongsun’s cheeks.

“That meant these apples we just stole belongs to them,” Hyejin whispered to Wheein.

Her eyes widened at the realization, quickly bowing to Yongsun, “Oh crap. Sorry Yongsun-unnie–”

The eldest quickly dismissed her, “No, don’t worry, it’s okay.”

The werewolves blinked in confusion, “Omo. Byulie-unnie said you were ready to rip her head off when she stole your apples.”

“What– she said that? I wasn’t that mean… Was I? I didn’t know how we started off the wrong foot to be honest. I mean if she didn’t call me an idiot in the first place or maybe if she wasn’t–,” Yongsun rambled.

“Probably. Byulie-unnie’s nice. I mean she stole those apples in the first place because of Wheein’s cravings,” Hyejin rolled her eyes.

“Because they’re _delicious_ ,” Wheein mumbled with a pout. The two proceeded to argue, instantly ignoring Yongsun’s presence. She didn’t mind though since her mind was occupied by new thoughts about a certain thief.

‘ _So maybe she isn’t as bad as I thought… Still annoying though,_ ’ she thinks.

Yongsun comes to a realization later that night – that maybe Moonbyul wasn’t as annoying as she had originally thought either. The day had been eventful and Yongsun was more than ready to end it when a tapping sound echoed in her room.

She sighed, “Unnie, I swear if this is you pranking me again,” she buried her head deeper to the pillow, ignoring whatever her sister had planned. The times Yonghee pulled off elaborate pranks just to mess with her little sister was already too much for one to keep counting and Yongsun was not the least bit happy. Add in the fact that she was too sleepy for this. And a sleepy Yongsun is not one to trifle with.

The tapping repeated, making Yongsun groan in frustration. She was about to storm out of the room and to Yonghee’s when she realized the soft knocks came from the window. She gulps in fear, remembering the scary stories her sister used to always tell her.

“I’m just imagining things,” she nervously laughs.

She waits– and the tapping starts again. Sighing in defeat, she approaches the window and allows the evening breeze to extinguish the candle in her room.

“This is not scary at all,” Yongsun tries to convince herself. Because anything that comes from outside her window is full of joy. _Right_. Her head peeks out and looks for the source of the noise. It takes a good minute or two of looking around the dark street below when–

“You heard me!”

Moonbyul appeared out of nowhere – her head hanging upside down and once again scaring the life out of Yongsun. The latter’s shriek was loud enough for Yonghee, who was in the adjacent room, to wake up and pound non-stop on her door.

“Yongsun!? Are you alright? Open the door!”

Yongsun cursed and motioned for Moonbyul to hide again as she closed her window. She quickly opens the door afterwards, revealing a worried Yonghee with a rolling pin in hand.

“What happened?”

“N-Nothing unnie, just a rat,” Yongsun stuttered, trying not to laugh at her sister’s choice of weapon.

After a flick to Yongsun’s forehead, Yonghee returned to her room, grumbling about sisters and scaredy cats. Normally that would’ve made Yongsun frown and argue back, but she was too distracted by a certain window intruder.

“What do you think you’re doing!?” Yongsun hissed as Moonbyul jumps into her room with ease.

“Omo, your room’s pretty–” Moonbyul comments.

“I didn’t invite you inside,” Yongsun deadpans.

“–just like the owner,” Moonbyul adds with a cheeky smile.

“You don’t take a break, do you?”

“Not for lovely apple enthusiasts.”

“ _Oh god_ ,” Yongsun groaned, hiding her flustered face behind her hand so the greaseball wouldn’t know the effect she had on her, “How did you even know where I live?”

“I followed the scent of a goddess.”

“Answer me properly before I toss you out the window.”

Moonbyul chuckled while Yongsun took note of the wrinkles on her nose, “I asked a good friend of mine here in town. It’s a small world.”

Yongsun didn’t pay attention to what followed as her mind was stuck on hunting whoever this ‘good friend’ is for giving away a personal information.

She sighed, “Why are you here?”

“I heard you ran into Wheein and Hyejin today,” Moonbyul replied as she sat on the windowsill, her eyes never leaving Yongsun. Then, as if their previous banter didn’t exist, Moonbyul slips on a serious yet soothing expression, catching Yongsun off-guard.

Moonbyul’s spot there had Yongsun staring for more than a few seconds – she looked breathtaking. _Ethereal_ , bathing in the moonlight with her silver hair. Yongsun blinks and notices the smile on Moonbyul’s lips. A blush creeps up to her cheeks, ‘ _She must’ve caught me staring_.’

Fortunately, Moonbyul remained silent, patiently waiting for Yongsun’s reply.

“Um– yeah, she’s cute,” Yongsun cleared her throat, “The other one too although she’s kind of scary.”

Moonbyul laughs softly, “She can be adorable once you get past that ‘fatal’ exterior. They liked you by the way. Wheein kept going on and on about how nice you were.”

“Thank you for that. It’s been a while since they met a decent human. Those two are like my family so it means a lot to me – even if this doesn’t mean anything to you since we’re not on good terms,” she continues and Yongsun can’t help but remain silent at the sudden change of attitude.

Moonbyul hopped off from her seat and walks closer to Yongsun, making the latter hitch her breath.

“Wheein also told me that _you_ said we started off the wrong foot. So, if you’re willing, we can start over,” Moonbyul extended her hand, “I’m Moonbyul. Apple thief.”

Yongsun laughed heartily as Moonbyul beamed at her response. She accepts her hand and shakes it, “Kim Yongsun. Apple enthusiast,” The thief’s hand was cold, but Yongsun can’t help but be slightly disappointed when Moonbyul took her hand back.

“Miss Kim Yongsun, are you interested in a short but magical evening adventure?”

Yongsun wasn’t sure why she agreed – although she’s sure to scrap her hunting plans and instead thank whoever the previously mentioned ‘good friend’ was.

* * *

These little secret escapades of theirs went on for almost every night. As much as Yongsun hates to admit it, she’s having the time of her life as Moonbyul guided her through places she’s never been before.

Some were quite dull but Moonbyul magically makes it fun. Yongsun doesn’t know how.

Like that one time when they went to atop a cliff with a nearby waterfall. The scenery wasn’t that magnificent – the lake below was too dark at night and frankly, if she went here alone, she would’ve been looking back her shoulder every now and then to see if a monster would jump out and eat her alive.

It was amusing how Moonbyul managed to take her fears away through the most bizarre of ways. Moonbyul held her wrist and dragged her to the edge, much to her protests and Moonbyul’s amusement. Thankfully, they stopped at least a meter.

Yongsun breathes, relieved that her murder didn’t happen. As she looks back at the thief, she saw a smirk on her face, and Yongsun’s jaw drops. Said ~~thief~~ idiot jumped backwards, her battle cry echoing throughout the place before coming in contact with the cold water.

Yongsun rushes to the lake below, thankfully the cliff wasn’t too high and the path towards the lake took only a minute of running. Her panic grows when Moonbyul wasn’t anywhere in sight.

The water smells. It was too cold. And who knows what kind of creatures are lurking in that murky lake.  But Yongsun shook her head, trying to get her priorities straight and readies herself to swim to wherever the idiot landed in.

She was about to move when she lets out a shriek – completely surprised by the arms suddenly wrapped around her waist.

“What– _you stink_!” Yongsun yelled as she fails to get away from a now soaked Moonbyul.

The latter just laughed and nuzzled her nose at Yongsun’s nape, “This is the smell of–”

“–goblins. Merpeople. Corpses!”

“–magic!”

“Okay sure, magic, whatever! Now get away from– yah!” Yongsun shrieked again when Moonbyul suddenly lifted her off the ground, and inches closer towards the smelly lake.

“Don’t you know, Yongsun-ssi? A fairy once cast her magic here. It was rumored that two people would end up together if they bathe or at least dip their toes in here. And here you are – complaining about how smelly it is, geez.”

Yongsun laughs. It’s probably because of Byul’s hands accidentally tickling her sides – yeah, that’s probably it. Not because she’s enjoying this teasing. Nope.

“Really?” Yongsun managed to ask in between of her giggles that also brought a kilowatt smile to Moonbyul’s face.

Moonbyul laughs, “No, not really. I just wanted you to get wet,” Yongsun gaped as Moonbyul continues, “Depends on how you take it.”

“Oh my god you pervert.”

“Ah ah– Yongsun-ssi, I meant get wet by the water. It seems like you’re the perverted one here,” Moonbyul smirked and even though Yongsun can’t see it, she knows its existence and swears to wipe it off her greasy face.

“Y-You–” Moonbyul ignored her as she walked faster, probably two to three steps away before Yongsun is above her doom, “Put me down!”

“Okay,” Moonbyul says when Yongsun’s literally over the water. The latter literally jumps and curls her feet, “Wait– no! No! Don’t!”

The thief was about to tease back another snarky reply when Yongsun turned her body around and grabbed onto her like a koala to a branch. Thankfully, Moonbyul had good reflexes and instantly fixed her hold on Yongsun, otherwise the girl would’ve been drenched by now.

Yongsun was panicking too much that she ignores their current position – with her arms wrapped around Byul’s neck and legs locked around her waist.

“Yong-… Yongsun-ssi,” Moonbyul spoke timidly for the first time, “I was just joking…”

Yongsun lifts her head and looks at Moonbyul, at the water, then at their position. She forms an ‘o’ with her mouth before curling up to a smirk, “What’s wrong Moonbyul-ssi?”

She says with newfound bravery, blowing a puff of air to Moonbyul’s ear. The silver-haired thief shudders and her knees wobble for a moment, causing Yongsun to tighten her hold on Moonbyul again with a shriek.

“Goodness, woman! Don’t do that if you don’t want to fall!”

“Maybe if you didn’t carry me all the way over here then we wouldn’t risk this at all!”

“Is it really wise of you to be snarky right now?”

“I’m serious, _Moon Byul Yi_ You better take me back right now or else,” Yongsun glares.

“Oh? Or what, Yeba?”

Yongsun gapes, “Or- or…” She trails off as her mind thinks of a comeback. It takes a while and Moonbyul smirks again, “Let the fairy do her magic!”

Moonbyul was about to crouch when Yongsun latched her teeth to the bridge of her nose, “ _Ow ow ow_! My magnificent nose! What the hell woman!?”

“Take. Me. Back,” Yongsun rolled her eyes and threatened to bite her again. Moonbyul thankfully complies at her wish and her feet touches the safe ground.

Moonbyul clutches her nose in pain, “You just bit me. And I was once in the water. Ha!” Yongsun stares in horror, now tasting the horrid lakewater in her mouth, “Oh god.”

“The fairy is pleased with you, Kim Yongsun,” Moonbyul cheekily says as they walk back.

“I thought you said that isn’t true.”

“It isn’t. We don’t need a fairy to be together.”

The taste of lakewater disappears and Yongsun’s attention shifts to the heat creeping up to her cheeks.

Yup. Not a dull night at all.

* * *

“Yongsun?”

Said girl sits up on the bed and looks at Yonghee, “I washed the dishes already-”

“No– you didn’t. I did. You better wash the dishes tomorrow,” her older sister points a finger, “But I’m not here about that.”

Yongsun rose her eyebrow and made space for Yonghee when she motioned for her to scoot. It’s not every day that her sister approaches her like this and it’s a bit awkward on Yongsun’s part, if she was being completely honest.

“Is it Eric?” Yonghee suddenly gushed like she’s ten years younger. The younger sibling leaned back to get away her but her hand grips Yongsun’s shoulder in excitement. Yongsun just stared in confusion. She barely even saw Eric anymore, and when she did, it’s usually just a casual greeting around the market.

“What?”

“It’s Eric isn’t it!? He’s a good catch, Yongsun!”

“Wait, _wait_ , hold up! What are you going on about?”

“Oh please, Yongsun, you’re practically beaming these days,” Yonghee rolled her eyes but Yongsun still misses her point, “You look like you’re in love.”

“What!?” Yongsun stands up, her cheeks blushing fiercely and Yonghee just takes it all as more evidence to her statements, “T-That’s–!”

“It’s okay sis, everyone’s been rooting for you and Eric, you look cute together,” Yonghee pats her back, completely ignoring a dumbfounded Yongsun, “Don’t forget to wash the dishes tomorrow!”

And with that, Yonghee closes the door on her way out.

 _‘What. WHAT!?’_ Yongsun almost screams out loud. It wasn’t even about Eric anymore. Because so far, the only person she’s been spending her time with was… Moonbyul. Moon-freaking-Byulyi. Apple Thief.

And she’s not in love.

Sure, she ~~loves~~ likes spending almost every single night with said apple thief on an adventure; likes how she knows Moonbyul’s laughing genuinely at her antics with the way her nose crinkles; likes how she’s showered with grease even though she denies it out loud; likes how Moonbyul gives her the time of the day – but she’s not _in love_!

She’s not. They’re just friends. Yup. Totally friends.

But then she heats up again, seeing the all too familiar sight of Moonbyul’s upside down head from outside her window, tapping on the glass again for her to open.

_‘Just friends.’_

She repeats in her head as she watches Moonbyul jump with ease into her room and extinguishes the candle on her nightstand with a small puff of air from her mouth.

Just friends. Friends watch their friend’s lips. Right?

“Who’s Eric?” Moonbyul asked with a frown? Yongsun isn’t sure if her lips are thinned flat or slightly downwards, but she isn’t happy for sure.

“A childhood friend around the village,” Yongsun mumbled, watching the other girl’s expression carefully.

The thief hummed in reply, “You guys are close then?”

“You could say that, but we barely see each other anymore.”

“But didn’t your sister say–”

“–my sister uses a rolling pin as a weapon. Don’t mind her. And how long were you eavesdropping?” Yongsun folded her arms, a teasing smile on her face.

“Just the part about how you and Eric ‘ _look so good together_ ’!” Moonbyul does her best impersonation of Yonghee and Yongsun laughs, “Are you jealous?”

“What? No. Please, Kim Yongsun. I have Wheein. Haven’t you seen her? She’s the cutest creature on the planet, it’s unreal,” Moonbyul rambled and Yongsun bit her lip to prevent her smile from becoming too wide.

“Alright, Moon Byul Yi. I believe you.”

“Good. You better. Because it’s the truth,” Moonbyul huffed, suddenly finding the floorboards interesting.

Yongsun giggles and grabs Moonbyul’s wrist to guide her out the window, “Yeah, yeah. Where are we going tonight?” Yongsun changes the topic to spare Moonbyul, despite how enjoyable (and rare) it is to tease the taller girl.

Moonbyul smiled, and Yongsun likes to think it’s because of her hold on the former’s wrist. Moonbyul happily describes another location that the pups had discovered not too long ago. It doesn’t take long before they’re out of her room.

There’s an awkward silence – until Yongsun laughs loudly at Moonbyul’s question, “But I’m more attractive, right?”

She doesn’t answer Moonbyul, still cackling while the other shuffles uncomfortably, “Seriously.”

That didn’t help Yongsun because the she laughs even more, much to Moonbyul’s confusion. The thief stays quiet, waiting for the odd apple enthusiast to stop laughing. Yongsun just found Moonbyul incredibly adorable, but really, she too wishes she’d stop chuckling soon because they’re in the middle of a spooky forest and god knows what her laughter might attract.

When Moonbyul asked again for the second time – Yongsun thinks about teasing her, but instead, she smiles, “Maybe just a tiny bit.”

The way Moonbyul lights up makes Yongsun realize that it’s a good thing she didn’t tease her. Her nose crinkles were too precious of a sight.

And she’s saying this from a friend’s perspective.

* * *

_“You look like you’re in love.”_

Yongsun curses. She can’t believe those words from yesterday are still lingering in the back of her mind. And when she remembers that, she remembers everything else about Moonbyul. Which makes her the most awkward person in the planet when the thief is around.

Unfortunately, today’s Sunday, which meant it was time for her weekly trip to her grandmother. Which meant a certain greaseball was waiting for her while chewing merrily on their apple. Which was probably why said thief is now walking beside her and Yongsun finds everything else but Moonbyul interesting.

Yongsun then realizes the non-existent space between them. Their shoulders are brushing when the path is wide enough for two horses to play around in.

_‘Was it always like this?’_

Yongsun tries to remember the past few weeks, and she did. Only it’s full of Moonbyul’s stupid smile and greasy lines that she doesn’t remember if there was any space between them in the first place. Stupid memory. Stupid Moonbyul. Stupid space. Stupid Yonghee.

Sighing, she subtly took a few steps sidewards, leaving about a meter of gap that didn’t went unnoticed, judging by how Moonbyul’s eyebrow shot up, “Yongsun?”

“Yeah?” Yongsun replied, refusing to look at Moonbyul.

“I’m not going to eat you.”

“I didn’t say anything like that.”

“Then what’s with the space?”

“What do you mean? It’s always been like this.”

Yongsun kept her eyes straight at the road – which becomes blocked by Moonbyul’s figure. She masks her surprise and stares at everything behind Moonbyul. Everything she does is painfully obvious that she knows Moonbyul sees it too. She tries to overtake the latter, but Moonbyul sidesteps and blocks her path again.

“M–” The syllable gets stuck on her tongue. Moonbyul’s face is terribly close that she could see her own reflection from Moonbyul’s eyes, and Yongsun can’t get away because of the tight grip on both her arms.

Curse this greaseball’s strength.

“W-What?”

Moonbyul doesn’t say anything. But she’s still looking intently at Yongsun’s trembling eyes. Yongsun swears that her cheeks must be as red as the apples in her basket.

“You laugh like a dolphin,” Moonbyul releases her hold and resumes walking.

Yongsun blinks.

She blinks again.

Then her words sink in.

“What!?”

Yongsun gapes and catches up to Moonbyul.

“It’s cute. Screechy, but cute,” Moonbyul shrugs and smiles teasingly.

“I do not–”

“Do you need a demonstration?” Moonbyul proceeds with her imitation until Yongsun shoves her shoulder, “I don’t laugh like that!”

“Yes, you do, you laughed exactly like that yesterday for a good five minutes.”

Yongsun merely stares at her with a jaw slacked expression, disbelief as clear as daylight, as she sees Moonbyul holding back a snicker. Oh, how she wants to hit her again. And she does – repeatedly, but it probably doesn’t even affect Moonbyul because she’s just laughing at her without wincing.

“Aish, don’t get the wrong idea, Yongsun-ah,” Yongsun flushes slightly at the name, “Your laugh is lovely.”

“You’re being greasy.”

“At least you’re finally looking at me again.”

 _‘Ah– Seriously.._.’

Yongsun shuts her mouth, her feet unconsciously shuffling closer to Moonbyul – and all of Yonghee’s words were forgotten. Right now, even with their shoulders occasionally bumping with each other, Yongsun’s thinking of ways to get closer.

Out of nowhere, as if reading her mind, Moonbyul’s fingers interlace with hers.

_‘… That could work too.’_

Yongsun doesn’t say it out loud.

* * *

“Here.”  
“Oh, this too.”  
“Wait – they’ll love this too.”  
“Just take it all.”

“Yongsun!” Moonbyul chuckled, interrupting the girl’s rambling and pushes back the basket that was supposed to be for Yongsun’s grandmother but somehow became a gift for the maknaes.

She smiled warmly, unknowingly sending butterflies to Yongsun’s stomach, “Thanks, but I think your grandmother won’t like it if you came empty-handed.”

“Okay, but at least take a loaf of bread or something. Comani– I meant– _Wheein_ , loves to eat. What if Hyejin doesn’t get enough share? How about you? You’re selfless when it comes to them. You probably went a week without food as long as they’re happy– why are you smiling like that?”

“Nothing,” Moonbyul says softly, “It’s just… You’re cute when you ramble.”

Yongsun hits her for the millionth time of the day, “I’m worried here so you better listen.”

“I am listening. I heard about _Comani_ –” Yongsun blushes, “–eating so much that Hyejin might not get enough. Which is true by the way. Hyejin has to literally keep her share away otherwise Wheein would inhale all of them. I also heard your worries about me and that I’m _selfless_.”

Yongsun just wants to smack away the grin on Moonbyul’s face, “Don’t make me take it back. And you forgot the first part about the bread. _You weren’t listening_.”

“You just love to win, don’t you?”

“Yes, now listen–”

Moonbyul laughs as her arms reach out towards Yongsun’s waist, taking the other girl by surprise. She envelops her in a hug and rests her chin on the shorter girl’s shoulder, “I got it. I’ll take the bread so stop worrying already.”

“Um–”

“After I let go, _you’re_ going inside your grandmother’s cabin. And unless you want me to kiss away the wrinkles on your forehead–”

“Don’t!” Yongsun was basically burning red at the moment, “I mean–… I got it… I’ll stop worrying.”

Yongsun could just imagine Moonbyul’s grin, “I’ll be back in the evening. Thank you for the loaf of bread, Yongsun-ah,” the girl pulled away just as Yongsun starts to make herself comfortable in the hug.

“See you.”

The silver-haired woman walks backwards, the smile on her face completely visible to Yongsun who was still glued at her spot. Moonbyul does a quick goodbye wave and turns, and then rushing further inside the forest. Yongsun merely stares at her fading figure. She blinks, her mind’s still not working even after she had gone inside her grandmother’s house already.

“Yongsun?” Said girl heard her grandmother’s call, but she just sinks against the door and onto the floor.

“Are you alright, dear?”

“Grandma… I think I’m doomed.”

* * *

_“It’s not Eric.”_

_“I know.”_

_“It’s not someone from town.”_

_“I know.”_

_“What– are you all-knowing now, grandma?”_

_“I just know.”_

Yongsun shook the memory of her earlier conversation with her grandmother. Her omniscient grandmother who could probably be a seer if she wanted to. She just had this gentle smile on her face while Yongsun was left confused.

She still proceeded to talk about the warfare in her mind – because she can’t talk about this to Yonghee when all her older sister does is not listen and praise Eric who wasn’t even on her mind until his name was brought up.

Sure, she gets that Eric’s nice. A gentleman. Cute. Literally what every girl in their village imagines their future husband to be.

But then. There’s Moonbyul. And she can’t even begin to list what’s good about her because then she’ll take hours and it’ll probably be the next day when she finishes her list. But then again, it’s kind of unfair that she likes someone who teases her endlessly and then being smooth as hell the next.

Yes, _likes_. Yongsun had enough of denial and admits that she likes Moonbyul. Because really– she imagines kissing her friend and the word platonic just doesn’t describe those kinds of thought. But _love_? She isn’t sure, but it doesn’t sound wrong either.

She tells all of these to her grandmother who probably only heard of the name Moon Byul Yi for the first time in her 70 years of living.

_‘Who am I kidding? She probably knows about Moonbyul too.’_

She groaned loudly at the thought, gaining the attention of Wheein, “What’s wrong unnie?”

Wheein and Hyejin (surprisingly), had gone with Moonbyul to accompany her home as a thank you for the food. Well, only until the edge of the forest for the maknaes per Moonbyul’s unexpectedly strict command. Another side of Moonbyul that Yongsun’s somewhat glad to see.

The thief had been so carefree at times that it’s nice to see her taking an older sister’s role for the safety of the kids.

“Nothing, just thinking about my older sister. She always complains about her love life to me,” Yongsun lies with a fake sigh.

“Uh-huh. Sure unnie. It’s actually you thinking about Byulie-unnie, but whatever you say,” Wheein deadpanned but her tail is wagging behind her.

Yongsun snapped her head at the direction of Moonbyul, who was thankfully still bothering Hyejin’s choice of clothing and not listening to their conversation. By the time she looks back at Wheein, the ~~puppy~~ werewolf had a teasing grin that was almost too alike with Moonbyul’s.

“You’re so obvious unnie,” Wheein giggles, “Byulie-unnie too.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

The shorter girl stared blankly at her, and Yongsun knows from just one look that Wheein knows, “Alright. You got me. I like her–” Yongsun blushes then immediately adds “–as a friend.”

“Unnie, you can’t lie even if your life depended on it,” Wheein deadpans again.

“Hey!”

“But seriously, I don’t get why you two keep dodging it. She likes you, you like her. What’s holding you back?”

“I–” Yongsun tried to retort but opted to shut her mouth, slightly baffled that the maknae had to lecture her and the fact that she doesn’t know what’s holding them back either. Why was she so worried in the first place?

“I– Is it okay if I give you a hug?” Yongsun blurted out and Wheein giggled, “Yeah, come here Yeba-unnie.”

Wheein gives her a one-arm hug so they could keep walking, “Hyejin and I have been rooting for the both of you for quite a while already. We even stalked you guys once.”

“What!?” Yongsun breaks away from the hug and yells a little too loudly, catching the attention of the arguing duo in front of them. Hyejin raises an eyebrow at them while Moonbyul asks, “Everything okay?”

Wheein faked a laugh and after a nudge on Yongsun’s side, the older girl also forces a laugh while Wheein comes up with a good enough excuse. The two shrugged and returned to their own conversation.

“See what I mean? You can’t even fake a laugh, unnie,” Wheein shakes her head.

“Go back to the stalking part, Jung Wheein,” Yongsun glared and Wheein slightly flinches, “Okay, I understand Byulie-unnie now when she said you’re scary.”

“ _Jung Wheein_.”

“It’s nothing!”

“Wait, did you see…?” She feels a faint blush on her cheeks as she asks Wheein.

“What? Oh my god, did you kiss!? You haven’t confessed yet but you kissed already? That’s not how the order goes unnie!” Yongsun blushed wildly at the mere thought of it so she swats Wheein lightly on the arm, “No!”

“Oh god, you did the deed already? You’re extreme, unnie!”

“For the love of all that’s good Jung Wheein, _stop talking_. I was just talking about a hug,” Yongsun groaned, massaging the bridge of her nose. Moonbyul’s perverseness had rubbed off on Wheein and she makes a mental note to choke the thief later.

“I’m just kidding unnie,” Wheein laughs, “It’s just that time when the two of you were too busy flirting while looking at ‘how beautiful the stars are’ but Byulie-unnie’s actually looking at you,” Wheein gags at the memory, “It’s cliché by the way. You two are the real version of those cheesy plays.”

Yongsun didn’t know that part. She thanks the heavens that she didn’t catch Moonbyul then, because their heads were too close at the time and Yongsun’s defenses would’ve easily fallen at the greasy line.

“On a more serious note, I’ve never seen Byulie-unnie this happy before. She always takes care of us that she forgets herself sometimes. It’s nice to see her have her own happiness this time,” the werewolf said, her eyes gazing at Moonbyul’s figure at the front with a kind smile.

“Thank you, Yongsun-unnie,” Wheein hugged her tighter and Yongsun reciprocates.

She sees Moonbyul looking back at them – cheekbones rising, nose muscles wrinkling, and failing to give proper wink.

Yongsun chuckled and whispered to the puppy, “She’s a dork.”

She winks back at Moonbyul.

“–but she makes me happy too.”

* * *

“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Yongsun bit her lip and nodded, her eyes subconsciously flitting from the other’s eyes to her lips, “Yeah,” her reply became a whisper from the sudden dryness of her throat.

Yongsun hates this. How everything just fails to work properly whenever Moonbyul’s around nowadays. Her control’s non-existent and she’s acting giddy – if she got any worse, she’d probably tucking the strands of her hair behind her ear while shyly looking at the ground.

She just groaned at the thought.

“Thank you for today, Kim Yongsun.”

Moonbyul’s looking at her again with such intensity and Yongsun thinks she’ll melt any time soon. It’s exactly this stare – with her silver eyes and that irritatingly gorgeous and adorable face, which causes her mind to malfunction.

“W-What?” She croaked out.

“Can I pinch your cheeks?”

Moonbyul said out of the blue. Her eyes are filled with curiosity now and her eyebrows are furrowing, and if she had a tail it’d probably be wagging by now. Yongsun widens her eyes in slight disbelief; mostly amused at how random this girl could get.

She doesn’t know why she agreed, but she doesn’t regret it as she watched Moonbyul’s face display a mixture of different expressions in a matter of seconds. It was more than worth getting pinched.

_‘Really… This dork…’_

“You’re so weird,” Yongsun mumbled, caressing her cheeks after getting pulled in so many different ways.

“You’re weirder.”

“You’re a child.”

“A child that’s taller than you,” Moonbyul shots back with a grin on her face. Yongsun’s eyebrows shoot up, ready to fight.

_‘Oh– it’s on.’_

They fired insults back and forth, practically bickering in the middle of the street just outside Yongsun’s house. But it was about midnight anyways, the street’s empty and houses had their lights off. It was just because of the moon shining above that they could see each other.

_‘This is so stupid. Of all the idiots in the world, why did I love her?’_

Yongsun stops.

_‘Did I just–’_

The world around her stops spinning and time seemingly freezes just for her to gather her thoughts. Moonbyul gets worried when Yongsun doesn’t reply back.

“Yeba?”  
“Yongsun.”  
“Earth to Yongsun!”

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it! Your face isn’t chubby! I mean, it kind of is, but the adorable kind. You’re still the most beautiful person in the world. Are you listening? Yongsun–”

She lifted a finger and held it against the thief’s lips, “Just… be quiet for a second, you greaseball.”

If Yongsun hadn’t been so busy getting lost in her own thoughts, she would’ve seen Moonbyul getting a little red. The other girl simply gulps, nodding with Yongsun’s finger still pressed on her lips.

Her eyes rake over Moonbyul’s features – her pointy nose, the slightly red ears, the curled silver fringes – everything that makes Moonbyul look vulnerable.

“Byul-ah,” Yongsun pulled her hand back, a soft yet determined look plastered on her face.

_“She likes you, you like her. What’s holding you back?”_

With Wheein’s words echoing in her mind, Yongsun speaks.

“I–” ‘– _like you. Love you._ ’

The words remained stuck on her throat as another voice cuts through. A voice that belongs to someone that Yongsun wants to throw a rolling pin at for interrupting her.

“Yongsun?” She turned to Yonghee who was standing outside their door, arms folded, probably waiting for her, “What are you doing standing there? Come in already, it’s freezing out here.”

“I was just–” Yongsun shifts her attention back to– no one.

The silver-haired thief was long gone from her sight.

_‘When did she...’_

“… Right. Coming,” Yongsun muttered, unsure if she should be relieved or annoyed.

* * *

Yongsun had literally taken just one measly step inside when she heard her sister’s voice. Her blood ran a little cold, suddenly terrified at the question thrown at her.

“How long have you been seeing her?”

Then there’s a silence– with Yonghee staring intently at her with an expression that Yongsun can’t read. It was stoic, and definitely not happy. She knows its futile to lie at this point.

“A few months…”

“Forget about her. Don’t meet up with her again.”

“What? I’m not a child anymore, unnie. I’m allowed to have my own life.”

“Are you stupid?” Yonghee didn’t raise her voice but it burned Yongsun. The younger sister felt herself getting angrier by the second.

“Don’t you know who she is? She has silver hair. Silver. Yongsun,” Yonghee emphasized each word, a slight venom evident in her tone. But honestly, Yongsun just wished her sister would say whatever it is that’s on her mind, instead of playing with hints and treating her like a fool–

The words that came out next, however, made Yongsun speechless, and now she wishes Yonghee didn’t say anything at all. Because her magical day crashed faster than Moonbyul’s disappearing act. She remained silent as her feet sprints towards her room upstairs and completely ignores Yonghee’s calls.

The door slammed closed with a loud bang. Yongsun locks it and plops lifelessly to her bed. Pressing both hands on her face, she heaves a sigh. Because of her shut eyes, she didn’t notice the room’s other occupant.

“Everything alright?”

Yongsun literally jumps up and sees Moonbyul casually sitting at her windowsill. She slaps herself for not noticing the thief earlier.

“What are you doing here?” Her question came across harsher than she meant to. Moonbyul frowned in response, “What’s wrong?”

Yongsun hates how the Byul’s eyes softened; hates how she genuinely cares for Yongsun. Seeing this gentle side of Moonbyul, it’s hard not to fall all over again when she shouldn’t. Especially after what Yonghee had said earlier. She doesn’t even know if Yonghee’s lying or not, but she sounded so convincing that it made thousands of arguments sprout into existence in just a matter of moments.

Moonbyul’s hand reaches out to grab her shoulders but Yongsun unexpectedly slaps it away with the back of her hand. The thief widens her eyes in shock and Yongsun looks away, “I– sorry, it’s nothing. Just leave as soon as you’re done.”

“Talk to me,” Moonbyul says firmly, “Tell me what’s wrong, Yongsun-ah–”

“Don’t!”

“Calm down!”

“Don’t call me that,” Yongsun bites her lip, “Please, just… leave.”

She lifts her head to look at Moonbyul, maybe the tears streaming down her cheeks would be enough persuasion for her to leave. But it had the opposite effect, because now she finds herself in Moonbyul’s embrace and she wouldn’t budge no matter how hard Yongsun tried pushing her away.

“Not a chance,” Moonbyul whispers, “Calm down and let’s talk.”

Yongsun stops struggling around Moonbyul’s arms and surrenders, resting her head against the taller girl’s shoulder. They stay like that for a few minutes, with Moonbyul patiently waiting for Yongsun’s sobs to die.

“Why are you so stubborn… Just leave already…” Yongsun mutters against Moonbyul’s now-wet top.

“So you could give me the cold shoulder next time? Not happening.”

Yongsun’s afraid. Afraid of the truth or whatever answer that Moonbyul’s going to give her after she entails the reasons behind her sudden mood swing. Really, she wishes Moonbyul would leave her alone to allow herself to breathe and sort this mess in her mind. She’s way too emotional for this kind of confrontation – who knows what she might blurt out.

“Who are you, really?” Yongsun muttered, her voice slightly muffled by the fabric of Moonbyul’s clothing as her head was still on the latter’s shoulder.

“What?”

“Why are you always sneaking around?” She continues her stream of questions, “You could easily knock on the doorstep of my house, not entering through my window.”

“You’re not making any sense.”

“Earlier too. Why didn’t you want my sister to see you? You vanished in a blink of an eye. Which was futile by the way because she still saw me with you.”

“She what?” Moonbyul pulled away but her hands remain on both sides of Yongsun’s shoulder, wanting to keep a close distance but they couldn’t really converse properly without seeing each other’s face.

“See, this is what I mean. Why are you hiding?”

Moonbyul stays silent. She looks at Yongsun’s eyes before shutting her own. The silver-haired woman sighs, “You know.”

Yongsun just wants to stop and shut her mouth, ball up with her blankets over her head and cry her eyes out for days. She really shouldn’t have asked.

“I want to hear it from you.”

The glee that was once in Moonbyul’s eyes were nowhere to be found, her lips tightened and frowning, “Yeah, I’m that _monster_ everyone’s been avoiding.”

“It’s true then. You’ve been lying to me the whole time?”

 _‘Shut up, you’re making it worse,’_ Yongsun thought but she still spat the question to Moonbyul.

“I didn’t lie.”

“You didn’t say anything! As if that’s better! Are you seriously going to use that childish argument with me?” She was practically yelling and she knew that her sister has probably heard her by now, maybe even the neighbors. She’s just silently thanking Yonghee for not intervening.

Moonbyul’s certainly doing better than Yongsun, she’s still cool-headed and it irked the older girl furthermore. She’s not even defending herself when all Yongsun wanted was an explanation for the times Moonbyul had terrorized the townspeople. It was this only side of Moonbyul that Yongsun didn’t had the delight of knowing.

“You’re not even going to say your side of the story?”

Moonbyul stays silent.

Yongsun glared and sat back on the bed, “Just go.”

“Alright,” Moonbyul says calmly and treads towards her window, “But can I ask you something?”

Yongsun only stares at her with trembling and red eyes, her mouth closed shut, sending a sign to the Big Bad Wolf that she’s not planning to say anything anytime soon.

“Would you have at least given us a chance if I wasn’t?”

“… But you are,” Yongsun mutters. Moonbyul doesn’t move, undoubtedly waiting for Yongsun to change her mind, but she doesn’t budge.

“I see…” Yongsun refused to meet Moonbyul’s eyes.

“It was nice knowing you, Kim Yongsun.”

She was gone by the time Yongsun had the courage to look again.

* * *

Yongsun doesn’t see Moonbyul the day after that. Or during the night. No upside-down heads popping out of the blue, no greaseballs jumping through her window and making themselves at home at Yongsun’s room. She never knew how her life was this quiet – now that everything chaotic left with Moonbyul altogether.

No Moonbyul either the following day after that, or the one after that. Not even on Sundays. No apple thieves on sight.

The guilt has been eating her alive, because she wants to believe there’s more to the story but Moonbyul’s surprisingly good at hiding things. And now that all of her emotions are in-check, she can’t solve her problem if Moonbyul’s nowhere to be found. That – and she doesn’t want to apologize first. They wouldn’t be fighting in the first place if Moonbyul didn’t hide anything from her.

_Right. It should be her._

This little thing called pride is damn childish.

Two weeks passed by ~~painfully boring~~ peacefully for Yongsun. Yonghee often brought Eric around, much to the boy’s confusion, but that didn’t really help and Yongsun slips away pretty easily – saying excuses that are way too obvious to be believable.

“Apple for your thoughts?” A breath tickled her ear. Startled, Yongsun turns to glare at whoever disturbed her daydreaming.

“You– oh,” her irritation immediately vanishes at the sight of the shorter werewolf especially when her dimple is at its full effect, “Wheein-ah.”

“Long time no see, Yongsun-unnie.”

“Where’s Hyejin?”

“Really? I’m here and you look for her? Really?” Wheein pouted and Yongsun laughs, “It’s just – you two are always together.”

“She’s with Byulie-unnie.”

“Oh,” Yongsun almost whispers. Wheein, the cheeky maknae that she is, grins at her, “You miss her.”

“I don’t.”

“Really now?”

“Yes–”

The both of them abruptly looked up to the rustling leaves above their heads. Yongsun felt a rush of Déjà Vu. She raises her hands instinctively as if getting ready to fight the greaseball’s that’s about to surprise her.

‘ _Not this time,’_ Yongsun smiles to herself while they see a figure jump down.

Only it’s not Moonbyul. It’s a grumpy looking Hyejin with leaves still stuck on her furry ears and tails.

Hyejin turned to Wheein, “You owe me.”

The other werewolf just nods with a smirk on her face as she faces Yongsun, “You totally thought that was Byulie-unnie, didn’t you?”

“Just say yes already, I went through all that trouble, unnie,” Hwasa deadpanned and Wheein snickers at her.

“Okay, fine, I miss her. Happy now?” Yongsun folded her arms as Wheein literally jumps in excitement and urges Hyejin to join her, but the girl just looked so done with her friend. Seeing their antics brought a warm smile to Yongsun, despite their elaborate plan just to prove a point.

“Great!” Wheein clapped her hands together, “She misses you too even though she denies it. Now go make out with each other.”

“Jung Wheein,” Yongsun groaned while Hyejin cackles (which was a rare sight to Yongsun) at Wheein’s wittiness, “I meant make up. Oops,” The werewolf winked and Yongsun swears if the girl was greasy, she could easily pass as the biological sister of Moonbyul.

Wheein glances to Hyejin – probably doing their telepathy thing again, and continues, “You shouldn’t really take your time, you’re not the only one who likes Byulie-unnie. I mean, there’s Heeyeon-unnie.”

“Oh, don’t forget Soojung-unnie from the other town,” Hyejin pitched in with a sly smirk on her face.

“There’s also Seulgi-unnie.”

“And–”

“Alright, alright, I got it!” Yongsun grumbled at the maknaes’ methods of persuasion. Which worked – because she knows everyone they mentioned. Heeyeon’s that lovely girl she sees often at town. Seulgi’s adorably cute, while Soojung, despite coming from another town, was rumored to be so beautiful that it even reached their ears. The mere thought of these unquestionably attractive women latching on to–

_‘Nope. I’m not thinking about that. Nope… Damn it.’_

Yongsun resisted the urge to ruffle her hair in frustration just so she could erase the wild images her imagination has conjured with the help of these two cunning werewolves. She sighed.

“It’s not that easy,” she says softly, her eyes turning solemn and Hyejin frowned in response.

“She’s…” Yongsun trailed off as she watched Wheein’s energy subside, “–well, she’s frightened a lot of people from town. One of my friend’s dad lost his leg because of her too.”

The way their eyes widened didn’t went amiss to Yongsun. Hyejin nudged Wheein on the side, their eyes seemingly talking while she could only observe the two.

“Big bad wolf?” Wheein mumbles. Yongsun bit her lip to prevent a frown as she nods.

The two went quiet – Yongsun wished they didn’t. But she did appreciate the warm hug from Wheein, while Hyejin looked at her somberly.

* * *

_‘It’s a fine day! No clouds on sight, the breeze is refreshing, the sun is shining up high… This will be a good day. I’m moving on!’_ Yongsun repeats the cheer in her mind like a broken replay with a smile that even freaked out her sister. Thankfully, she gets distracted enough that her eerie smile gradually became her usual ‘Yongsun-smile’ plus a small dimple on the cheek.

The marketplace is bustling as always – vendors loudly advertising their products, customers constantly asking for discounts, Hyejin staring ominously, pigeons eating–

 _‘Hyejin!?’_ She snapped her head back at where she had seen the werewolf.

_‘Of all the things I could’ve imagined… She looked like she was about to murder someone. Omo.’_

Yongsun shuddered at the thought but nevertheless went on her merry way, well, until she bumps into someone. Fortunately, the fruits in the basket held by the other didn’t fall out. Unfortunately, the stranger was someone named Heeyeon.

“Yongsun-ssi!” The girl greeted happily.

“Heeyeon-ssi,” Yongsun smiled back, hopefully it doesn’t seem too forced because the voices of the maknaes are echoing again in her mind. And now she’s imagining Heeyeon with Moonbyul once more. Holding hands, ki– _stop._

“Are you alright? You’re turning a bit red, Yongsun-ssi. It’s scorching hot today, maybe you shouldn’t be outside.”

“U-Um, yes, I should probably go now. See you around, Heeyeon-ssi,” Yongsun nearly dashes just to escape, leaving an amused/confused Heeyeon behind.

_‘Why. Why. Why. Why won’t the world just let me forget her?’_

Yongsun groans in frustration. How the hell was she supposed to move on if every single thing reminds her of Moonbyul?

“Yongsun-unnie,” said girl removes her hands from promptly disheveling her hair. She looks up and sees Hyejin. Maybe she wasn’t imagining things after all.

“Can we talk?”

* * *

“Why call Moonbyul ‘Big Bad Wolf’ anyways? I’m pretty sure she doesn’t have any tails or ears like you guys,” Yongsun asked randomly to lighten the mood.

“I don’t know. You humans are weird,” Hyejin sighed, rubbing her temple in a manner that looks annoyed for Yongsun, “What?”

“I’ll be straight – I’m tired of all this drama when you two could just run off to the sunset already,” Hyejin folds her arms and Yongsun, despite being familiar with Hyejin’s blunt and sassy personality, was a tad baffled, “I mean, Byulie-unnie’s barely smiling anymore.”

It’s not like she doesn’t appreciate their efforts, but they’re ignoring the reasons why she and Moonbyul are fighting in the first place. She frowns, “I told you it’s not that easy–”

“It’s easy if you know the truth.”

Yongsun unknitted her eyebrows as the younger girl continues, “It’s true that Byulie-unnie’s your so-called ‘Big Bad Wolf’ – but she didn’t do it for fun. You two spent a lot of time together, you should’ve known that already.”

“She forbade us to go beyond the forest because there are hunters. Even the forest itself is dangerous enough with all the traps lying around. She’s just protecting us from these humans that claim Byulie-unnie’s the monster when it’s actually them that started this whole mess,” Hyejin finishes with a scowl.

“Why didn’t she say something… I was more than willing to hear her side.”

“If you heard that the people you’ve known your entire life was hunting for fun – would you still see them the same way? You may even know them as warm-hearted fathers and sons.”

_‘Damn it.’_

“My entire life, Byulie-unnie’s always doing everything for the sake of others. Let me ask you unnie, can you do the same for her? Because if not, then–”

“Hyejin-ah,” Yongsun cuts her off with a firm voice and intensity in her eyes.

“Take me to her.”

Yongsun realizes then that Hyejin’s smile is a treasure – rare but so much worth seeing.

* * *

“Yongsun-unnie!” A puppy jumped on her back, making her stumble in surprise.

“Why do you people keep surprising me!? Like don’t you know how to make a normal entrance? For the love of god,” Yongsun grumbles.

“Why are you here?” Wheein asked as she releases the older girl.

“Why is she here?” She asked Hyejin too.

Yongsun, feeling bashful at her reason, remained silent, ‘ _Where the hell did all your courage go?_ ’ She reprimands herself.

Hyejin snorted, “She’s here to make up with Byulie-unnie.”

“Did you…?” Wheein raised a hand to mask her disbelief, “It’s not our place to say something, Hyejin-ah.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Scold me after these idiotic unnies are married,” Hyejin shrugs.

The girl barely had any time to prepare herself as Wheein enclosed her in a hug, effectively choking the life of the youngest. Yongsun merely giggled at the sight of Hyejin throwing threats left and right but the other girl was bluntly ignoring them.

Then her sight dawns at the small treehouse nearby. It wasn’t that big considering that they’re hiding from hunters, quite cozy if Yongsun described it. She gulped.

Moonbyul’s really in there. She hasn’t seen her for more than two weeks. What should she say? How should she apologize?

“Soojung-unnie’s there too by the way. You probably shouldn’t–” All doubts are erased from Yongsun’s mind as she literally marches to the shelter.

Yongsun only starts panicking again after her hand had already pushed the wooden door, opening it with a loud creak that caught the attention of a certain thief.

“Yongsun…”

She bites her lip, “I– uh– I’m actually here for uh–” ‘ _Get a grip for god’s sake_.’ “–these!” She shoves the basket she’s been carrying the entire time to Moonbyul’s hold.

 _‘Way to go,’_ Yongsun was so, _so_ close to slapping herself.

“Apples?” Moonbyul chuckles, “Why are you here, really? And I’m pretty sure you brought these for yourself.”

Yongsun blushes at how Moonbyul saw through her so clearly, “I… I’m sorry,” she mumbles – deciding to finish what she came here for.

Moonbyul stays glued at her spot, and it was kind of threatening to Yongsun because Moonbyul looked like she’s towering her under that glare despite their one-centimeter difference. The girl was still frowning and Yongsun was evidently unnerved by it. She’s running out of things to say – tears are even threatening to fall when her ramblings get cut off by a small snort.

She looks up and sees Moonbyul holding back a smile.

“ _Oh, you jerk_!” Remember when Yongsun once threatened to use her precious apples as ammunition? Yeah, she truly did it this time but Moonbyul just caught them with ease like a freaking circus act. Yongsun eventually ran out and before she could throw the basket itself, Moonbyul swiftly places back the poor fruits and locks Yongsun to her hold.

“I was about to cry you fucking idiot–”

“I missed you so much.”

The softness in Moonbyul’s voice just melts in her ear.

“… I missed you too. I swear – I’ll fight for you this time.”

“Now where’s that Soojung I’ve been hearing so much about?” Yongsun breaks their hug and glares at Moonbyul. The latter just looked confused, “Soojung? I don’t know, she lives in another town. How’d you even know about her anyways?”

“Wheein said– oh that girl… Seriously,” Yongsun clutches the bridge of her nose. That girl should’ve been a fox instead of a werewolf.

“You got tricked, didn’t you?” Moonbyul laughs, much to Yongsun’s embarrassment – her laugh doesn’t last though, not when Yongsun’s lips are against hers.

Yongsun makes a mental note to thank and scold the two maknaes squealing by the door later.

* * *

“Oh, this looks fresh.”

Moonbyul says, examining the apple in her hand, and places it in the makeshift basket of leaves and branches (made by an adorable werewolf). She reaches her hand again to pluck another tasty-looking fruit, when the leaves began rustling madly and Yongsun screamed – “Got you!”

Moonbyul had her hand over her chest, absolutely surprised by jumping apple enthusiasts. The girl before her smirked, “You finally got a taste of your own medicine!”

“Yah, Yeba, there’s a snake on your back.”

Yongsun immediately used her as a human shield and squeezed the life out her. If her hands weren’t locked by the tight hug, she would’ve used them to protect her eardrums from Yongsun’s continuous outburst of highly-pitched shrieks.

“Y-Yongsun–” Moonbyul forces the words out, “I was just kidding – I-I can’t breathe.”

“Seriously,” Yongsun hits her, and Moonbyul smiles – ‘ _Just like old times.’_

Yongsun wasn’t amused however, so she continues to strike Moonbyul by the arm, until Moonbyul leans in and steals a peck. When she pulls away, she sees the shorter girl flush for a moment before her tongue glides against her bottom lip.

“You taste like apples,” Yongsun mumbles.

“I haven’t eaten any though,” Moonbyul said. A small grin grows on her lips, “Does that mean you’ll choose me more than apples now? Over your _beloved apples_?”

“Do you really want to know the answer to that?”

“Yes. Me or the apples?”

“Are you sure you want to know?”

Moonbyul looks at Yongsun who seemed so serious as if she was about to break her ego right then and there.

“… Yeah, you’re right, nevermind–” Moonbyul waves her off, until she feels a tug on her wrist and a hand wrapping around her neck, and all of a sudden – she’s kissing Yongsun.

“It’s you, dumbass.”

**Author's Note:**

> I rushed this a bit but I hope you enjoyed this moomoos! Don't miss IS2 performance~


End file.
